Storm Season (The Accident and The Snowstorm (TA&TSS) Sequel)
by jessica.dangerfield.9
Summary: What happens when Dimitri goes to Lehigh? When Rose hosts her parents & mother-in-law? What about Lissa? Is Christian going to Lehigh? How will James grow? How well is this precious premie purebred? Who was assigned whom, where? What support will Rose receive? Will Tasha make a pass at Dimitri or ruin a wedding? WILL ROSE AND DIMITRI BE RECEIVING A VISIT FROM SOMEONE UNEXPECTED?
1. Homecoming

RPOV  
"Mom!" I squealed in shock when I opened the door to my Court apartment I shared with Dimitri. James was cradled in my arms, finally we'd been allowed to bring him home, just in time for the Academies to restart for the new school year. And Lissa only had a fortnight until she stole Dimitri and ran away to Lehigh for two and a half months. They wouldn't even be back for midsemester break.  
"Well? Aren't you going to hand over my grandson?" she smiled. Janine Hathaway actually smiled and made a demand in a playful, joking manner. Stunned and confused, I handed James over. he was still asleep as Mom cradled him delicately to her chest.  
"Guardian Hathaway?" Dimitri said with a slightly cool edge. I glared at him and nodded to the bags then to James' nursery. His brown eyes glared protectively and unhappily at where James lay in Mom's arms.  
"Oh, for heaven's sake," I groaned and pulled Dimitri away. Janine Hathaway let an amused look cross her face and a chuckle escape her lips before she started cooing over James. Unbelievable.  
"Rose, I don't trust her." _Thank you, Captain Obvious!_ Dimitri's eyes pleaded with me to kick her out. I rolled my eyes.  
"Neither do I," I agreed, " _but_ ," Dimitri flinched and set his jaw, bracing himself for my ultimatum, "she's here and she's acting nothing like her guardian self. She's still James' grandmother and deserves a chance to redeem herself. You wouldn't want James keeping me away from his child, would you?" I had him cornered, and his eyes showed he knew it, and knew I knew it.  
" _No_ ," he slowly said, "but Rose..." Weakest argument ever to have come from his mouth.  
"She should be on the other side of the world right now," I sharply cut him off. "We should at least let her explain."  
"Must you know what buttons of mine to push?" Dimitri whined playfully as he reluctantly agreed. We proceeded to return to Mom and James in the living-kitchen-dining area.

We sat on the love-seat opposite to the one she was sitting in while nursing James. She looked up at us. "I know I didn't tell you," she started awkwardly, "but I wanted this to be a fresh start for us all." Her eyes flicked between us uncertainly, almost nervously.  
I smiled reservedly. "That would be nice," I conceded. Beside me Dimitri's hand on my knee tightened noticeably and his whole body stiffened. God, that man was going to drive me mad sometime, soon likely. His over-protectiveness of James was one thing, but of me as well was annoying as hell right now. I smacked his hand away. "So Mom, why and what _are_ you doing here?"  
She stroked James' cheek tenderly, her face was just as soft. "I'm here to help you... well, as much as I possibly can. I wasn't ready for you, Rose, and I'm not ready to be a grandmother, but I won't abandon you any longer. Just like you and Dimitri here found an assignment arrangement, I've been reassigned to Court as well."  
"You did _what_?" My jaw dropped and Dimitri stared in surprise.  
"I got myself reassigned to Court- handed in my resignation the moment you sent that text through with the picture of such a vulnerable James." Talk about life throwing curveballs at you. That came completely out of left field. I never thought the great Janine Hathaway would give up her personal charge to be around family, didn't think the woman had it in her to even think about her having a family in the first place let alone make sacrifices for it like Dimitri and I were.  
" _We can cope_ ," snapped Dimitri. I glared at him again.  
" _Dimitri Belikov_ ," I hissed. He stared at me in shock. I hardly- if ever- got so forceful with him. "You may know how to cope _alone_ but _**I**_ _don't!_ I'm struggling with you here, and Eddie, Mason and Christian are all off to Lehigh with you and Lissa in a fortnigh. _For Two. And. A. Half. Moths!_ Even Mia's got a job so will hardly be able to come help."  
Dimitri's face turned understanding and compassionate. I felt myself relaxing just a tiny bit. Damn! What he does to me!  
"Do you want me to put James in his cot and leave?" asked Mom.  
"No!" I cried. "Absolutely not. Well, if you wouldn't mind putting James down that'd be great, just stay, please?" I _never_ thought the day would come where I begged my mother to help raise my own son or daughter... and if I let Dimitri have his way, I'll likely be getting her hel (whatever that may mean) with both a son and a daughter. Or perhaps even multiple of both... _God help me_.  
Mom smiled and nodded before doing as asked. "Sure."

"Roza..." Dimitri began cautiously.  
"Yeah?" Worry and suspicion coursed through me, making my heart speed up and my throat tighten.  
"My own mother will be here in a week," he admitted almost sheepishly, looking slightly guilty. The look was a turn on, but the topic meant I barely registered it as my jaw dropped.  
"What? Why?"  
"She wanted to meet you and James..."  
"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded, sensing there was more by the way he uncharacteristically trailed off.  
"She's staying for a year?"  
" _What?_ " I squeaked.  
How was I meant to impress the woman who'd moulded my Dimitri into the loving, family man of a guardian he is? I was nothing more than a novice who'd impossibly, recklessly fallen in love with her mentor and had his baby, even though I knew nothing about children... I was terrified by them. Until now, since I had my own one I loved to bits and stressed over constantly.  
"We can't take James to her, so she's coming to us." He always had to make everything sound so damn obvious and logical. It seriously got on my nerves.  
"How am I meant to match up to her? I couldn't even keep him healthy while pregnant with him." Tears stung in my eyes as the guilt washed over me.  
Dimitri shook his head. "She'll love you regardless. She already loves you because I do, because you love me and gave her another grandson."  
That reassured me a little. "Belikov boys are rare, aren't they?" I teased.  
"Yeah, we are," he laughed with me.


	2. Insecurities

Janine'sPOV  
 _Rose felt intimidated by her mother-in-law?_ **I** was intimidated, much as I didn't want to admit it. Sure, she wasn't a guardian, but she had been one hell of a mother given the way Dimitri had turned out. I grudgingly respected my son-in-law's mother, my grandson's other grandmother... if only because of the fact she _was_ James' other grandmother. I couldn't help but feel as though James really was going to get the best of both worlds. He was going to have two renowned and dangerous guardians as parents, a respected guardian as a fumbling grandmother, a... dangerous businessman-Rose-was-yet-to-meet as a grandfather, and a homely, family oriented... blood whore... as his other grandmother.

He'd be raised at Court for the foreseeable future. I could tell from the way his parents were currently talking. Rose was currently on leave, but that would barely last until her 19th birthday, and she'd been assigned to Court. It was worldwide gossip still... _or was it again?_... that the Queen was rather... unimpressed with barely graduated Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, who was soon to be married to her older ex-mentor, and refusing to neither give her son up to an Academy and be a guardian (and a guardian only), nor give up being a guardian and move with James to a commune. Even I knew that if the latter was truly forced upon her, she would find her way to the commune Dimitri was born into... with Dimitri no doubt hot on her heels.

"Mom, are you going to be okay sharing James?" Rose asked in worry.  
"I already have to share him with his parents," I quipped. I was more like my daughter than I cared to admit to 99.9 percent of the time. It felt nice to relax around her for once, act as I had at her age. Before I'd met Abe and had her.  
Rose shook her head. "Not what I meant."  
"It'll be okay, Rose. Seriously, I don't do _threatened_." One big fat whopper of a lie.

I seriously felt threatened by the woman I didn't know anything about, save the basics of basics. The woman was an experienced full-time mother and seasoned grandmother. I didn't have a scratch on her mothering experience or reputation. And with Rose being a mother of her own trying to blend the two dominant dhampir mothering theories and practices, I was beginning to feel like an inexperienced fool of a failure. My pride and duty, my budding reputation and respect had meant more to me than my gift of a daughter. I had cowardly fallen into the trap of handing Rose over to the Academy and distancing myself from the miracle I loved but hadn't a clue how to raise without being seen as a blood whore.

Us dhampir women _never_ had it easy; be a respectable guardian and never see your kids... if you ever get the opportunity to have them in the first place, or, be a frowned-upon and outcast blood whore who bore children they loved and who were trained as guardians anyway. No. Dhampir women didn't have it easy, and it was all because of the Moroi and their expectations and attitudes. If you put effort into having and raising children, you were a disgrace, if you became a respected guardian your career took away the time and opportunity to create another generation of guardians as the Moroi so desired. We dhampir women were more like parts in a machine than the dhampir race in general.

Oh, and heaven forbid two guardians fall for each other. Just as Rose and Dimitri have and were feeling the consequences of staying loyal to duty also. Then to top off my daughter's situation, she'd been 'a freak' and had another guardian's baby, her mentor's no less. Yeah, their situation made mine seem like a walk in the park. So _of_ _course_ I felt threatened and like a cowardly fool.


	3. The States Await

Olena'sPOV  
"Are you _sure_ about this, Mama?" asked Sonya. "It's going to be a long time and you don't even know this Rose girl. Not to mention you're going to be in the middle of the political world."  
I chuckled. "Sonya, settle. I'll be fine. I'm excited to meet the one who captured your brother's heart and turned him into a father. As for the politics," I shook my head, "Rose apparently has it worse than I will."  
Karo moved from the kitchen to join us by the door. "How so?"  
My face dropped. "Apparently she and the Queen are personal enemies, according to your brother, all because Rose is best friend's with the Dragomir Princess and Her Majesty's nephew is infatuated with Rose."  
My eldest daughters shook their heads in amusement and disbelief. "Tell Dimka we say congratulations," said Karo.  
"And you _must_ keep us updated about our nephew, pictures and all," added Sonya.  
I smiled and nodded. "Will do," I agreed. "I'm sure little James will be more handsome in person."  
They laughed. "Let's hope he doesn't play up to the girls when he gets older."  
"Let's worry about that when it happens- we've still got Paul's teenage years to handle before James even hits ten." I checked the time seconds before the taxi honked. The taxi being Mark and Oksana in their rarely used 4WD. "I'll see you guys soon." I hugged them tightly. "I know you'll be fine with Nadia, Sonya," I comforted. "You've got Karo, and your babushka." I moved to hug Karo. "Look after Zoya as well as you have been and you'll be fine." I pointed one finger between them and warned, "I also expect pictures and updates from you lot. That means Vika and Paul too when they're home, I expect calls and everything."  
"Look after him, Mama, James and Dimka. And if that wedding happens soon, tell Rose we will come, no exceptions," Karo requested.  
"Consider it a deal. I've got to go."

My heart was pounding erratically in my chest, excitement and nervousness blended together as they pulsed through my veins the whole 36 hour journey. It had been years since I'd last seen Dimka and he'd since truly become a man, all because he'd fallen in love. When I'd last seen him, he was still very much a boy, a serious guardian, sure, but still a boy in many ways. From what I'd heard, he had changed so much because of this Rose and their son. I couldn't wait to see the changes in person, but I also wanted to approve of this girl. She had fallen pregnant while still his novice, so while I didn't doubt his love for her, I wanted to be sure she was serious, that she wasn't about to marry him, ruin his reputation and take James and lock him away in an Academy.

When I landed at Pennsylvania and finally made it through customs I was greeted with a **_BELIKOVA_** sign, a smiling Dimka, and a girl by his side who looked far from being a mere girl. But the best part of the sight, the part that made my heart soar and brought tears to my eyes, was the baby on her shoulder, the pram in front of him and the arm Dimka had wrapped so clearly protectively and lovingly around her waist. My only son truly had his own little family now, and I couldn't be happier, or more proud of him.


	4. Perfection

"Dimka," I cried in joy when I reached them. "And you must be Rose, and is he my grandson? James?"

They both grinned and nodded with proud tears causing their eyes to glisten. "Yeah, and you must be Comrade's dearest Mommy?" There was a teasing note in her voice, which even I had to admit was musical and would make all men follow her religiously. Her dark curls, light tan, and curves gave her the kind of exotic looks that paired with the attitude I could tell she had would break hearts.

"Roza," Dimka whined before pulling me into a hug. "Hey Mama, ignore Roza."

"Hey!" she playfully snapped and slapped him lightly. "There's nothing wrong with being a Mama's boy, I'd be ecstatic if your son loved me like you love your mother. I was messing with you."

Dimka rolled his eyes. "Dimitri Belikov," I chastised just before reaching for my grandson.

"James, meet your babushka," Rose cooed as she shifted her son from her shoulder into my arms.

I gasped at the sight of him. "He's gorgeous, you two, such a perfect blend," I praised before kissing his forehead.

His hair was more like Rose's right now, his nose was Belikov through and through, the natural tan came from both of his parents, his brown eyes were Dimka's, but had Rose's shaping, his cheekbones were somewhere in between and his ears were his father's take two. He was going to be exactly like both parents: an absolute heartbreaker. Rose may have been raised in America, with an accent as American as it got, but she had an exotic, European heritage and reminded me of a man I didn't want to think about naming or placing. She clearly had an Eastern European heritage.

"He's perfect, _period_ ," Rose corrected haughtily as she and Dimka led me out to the parking lot. I had to laugh.

"Isn't every baby to their mother?"

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Dimka feigned offence. "I'm his father and I'm just as biased as my fiancée is."

"I've rubbed off on you," Rose mused.

"What? No 'Comrade'? And I never said you hadn't, we have James for a reason," he flirted. FLIRTED! My son just _flirted_ as if I wasn't there.

"I thought you hated it?"

"Hasn't stopped you before," Dimka teased.

I had to work to stop myself from laughing at their antics. I hadn't seen him so happy, so at peace since he was an unsuspecting little baby and toddler. Rose had lit up his world, that much had been evident the second I'd laid eyes on them, and it was so much more obvious now as I watched them banter while Dimitri pushed James along in the pram.

"You know he's not going to stay oblivious for long; you cannot encourage him to flirt as outrageously as you did... well... still do."

"I don't flirt! And zen lessons again," she literally waved him off. "As if you can speak, you flirt like there's no tomorrow. I know you had girls all over you at school, and unlike some of us, you weren't a virgin when we met."

Dimka gaped and blushed furiously as he paid for the parking at one of those fancy pay-station machines. "I can't believe you just brought that up _in front of my mother_ ," he whined. "Honestly Rose, your openness astounds me sometimes."

I couldn't help it, I laughed with Rose. "Comrade, you love me for it."

"I love you, period," he returned before pecking her lips and handing the pram over to her.

"Dimka, did you really take Rose's virginity?" I asked once we were loading James in the car. Dimka stayed silent while Rose nodded with a grin.

"Best night of my life." At her words my son blushed again and we all loaded into the SUV. Rose sat in the back beside her son, I sat in 'shot gun' next to mine, who was clearly behind his beloved steering wheel.

"You _had_ to say that, didn't you?" Dimka muttered.

"Aww, but it was," Rose rebutted. "If not because you showed me what it's like to live and love but because you gave me James."

Dimka shook his head, a smile playing openly on his lips. "Other way around," he muttered in Russian.

"I heard that, Dimitri Belikov," Rose and I both chastised in unison. And both in Russian I realised when Dimka's eyes widened.

"Roza Belikova, I should _never_ have let you get your way."

I noticed Rose stroking James lovingly while she responded. "You know it's the only way I was able to calm him without you. He still prefers the Russian, you know that full well."

They both smiled then grimaced at the mention of their Academy time.

"Why'd I take you on again?" he mused teasingly.

"Because I was about to be expelled and maybe even chucked out of the country. You didn't want a girl with potential to go to waste... and the bond- how the _hell_ did you figure that out, by the way?"

My son shrugged his shoulders. "How did you know I was telling you to give up fighting the Headmistress and accept my 'sacrifice'?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine, point taken... **_jerk_**."

"Rose!" Dimka and I exclaimed. Although Dimka's tone was slightly amused.

"You're a right b-"

"Dimitri!" I chastised in shock. "Don't you _dare_ talk to your son's mother that way."

"It's fine, Olena," Rose laughed. "I've heard worse."

My jaw dropped. Shock and anger coursed through me, as did disappointment. Rose shook her head before clarifying.

"Not in that sense," she glared playfully at Dimka in the rearview mirror. "I'm talking about age comments."

"Ageist?" I demanded of my son. I had raised him better, I swear. "I thought-" A tormented look on his face made me stop.

"Ma," he pleaded. Even Rose looked pained. "It's not been the easiest year. The technicalities and laws and roadblocks..." he shook his head. "It isn't like back in Baia," he sighed.

With a start I realised he hadn't called it home. One look at the look he shot Rose with James made me understand why. He'd found a new home with the family he'd started with Rose.

We rode in silence for a while. The scenery was amazing. So like home and yet also the farthest thing from it. I could live here for a year. For Dimka and Rose- who I already thought was just a perfect _fit_ for Dimka- I could, and I would make the most of my time with this branch of my family. With my definition-of-perfection grandson.


	5. Revelation

DPOV

"How's that grandson of mine?" Abe demanded the second I carried James in the door. I still couldn't get used to that and I doubted I ever would. "Well hand him over, boy, since he's your fault in the first place," he demanded and I set the son-containing capsule on the table.

Abe didn't allow me to do the rest. He loved James, no matter how pissed at me he pretended to be. At least Rose and Janine tried to assure me it was all pretend because he was trying to be the over-protective father and especially since I hadn't asked him or Janine for permission to propose to Rose. I still wasn't so sure, but I had come to somehow trust him with my only baby, my and Rose's miracle.

Exhausted, I sighed mentally as I moved to a pissed Roza's side and helped her show my mother around our tiny apartment. It wasn't big enough for a family at all, really, but unless we have a second we won't be getting an upgrade out... or more like _until we have a second,_ with the way Rose can't keep her hands off me. God, I was getting a problem just thinking about even a simple kiss from her. That woman would _never_ understand what she does to me. I swear.

Rose shot me a look before she took James from Abe. I nodded and let her take control. Abe and my mother looked between us oddly. We shook our heads, we weren't ready to explain just yet. If at all. Rose shooed her father away and I led Mom out the door after pecking Rose's cheek. "I love you both," I murmured seriously. "You'll be fine alone, but you know how to emergency call me if you feel on the verge of panicking."

She mumbled her, "Uh-huh, yep, love you, now get outta here," and ran it all together against my lips.

I chuckled, pecked my fiancée's lips and my son's cheek, and guided Mom out the door to tour Court.

I worried over mother and baby alike. Rose was a brilliant mother- an even more amazing woman- but she couldn't see that. Yet. I loved her commitment to and love for our son, but there were more cracks in her resilience showing. Even around me she put on a brave face, but every night since the one we'd brought him home I found her in the nursery, sleeping in the feeding chair with the CD of Russian lullabies we'd recoded together on the sly back at St Vlad's playing in the background. She couldn't sleep any more unless she was by James' side, and she was now prone to panic attacks. Her guilt and I suspect also the bond may be responsible, but I couldn't know for sure. It was making leaving for Lehigh feel like a ticking time bomb, and I was dreading it. I didn't want to leave Roza relatively alone, but someone had to bring in meagre money for our survival, for James's. We had known this would be hard, but we hadn't foreseen _this_. No one could have. Rose and Lissa both wanted to use spirit on him, but Rose wouldn't let Lissa touch the magic while pregnant and the doctors wouldn't put Lissa on the med's again while pregnant. Adrian hadn't offered because only Rose, Lissa, the human doctor and I knew what was wrong.

At the main guardian café we came across Janine, finishing up her shift if timing was right. "Oh, hi Dimitri," she greeted warmly. Definitely off shift if using my first name in public.

"Hi, Guardian Hathaway." I was still grovelling, not simply being respectful. I was impressed by how she was changing when we were at home or around James, but I still didn't like her on the in-law level yet. She was still stiff and professional as ever the second duty came into the picture. "Mama, I would like you to meet Rose's mother and James' other grandmother, Guardian Janine Hathaway." To my shock, my mother waved me off and took Janine into her arms.

"It's been a long while, Janie."

I noticed the shock on Janine's face. It was almost amusing, but I was confused beyond belief. _What the was happening?_

"Nearly two decades exactly," Janine whispered before we stepped up to the counter to order.

I shot my mother a confused look as we sat to await our order's arrival. "You wouldn't remember, Dimka, but when your Rose was about four months old, Janine spent two months with us to escape from some of Abe's enemies and plan her next few steps."

Janine looked to Mom and both gulped before Mom nodded. "Dimitri," Janine said seriously, gravely, the look on my mother's face matched, "one reason I didn't react well to you and Rose is because your father is one of Abe's enemies..."

"Mama? Janine?" I pleaded in worry and confusion. "What else about that bastard don't I know? I want Rose and James safe, what aren't you telling me?" My worry and panic seeped into my voice and out through my mask.

Janine sighed and a pained look showed momentarily. "He tried to rape me," she admitted under her breath, "when I fought back he threatened Rose's life. Last I knew Abe didn't know and _he_ was still keeping a track of Rose's movements." When Janine lifted her gaze to meet my eyes I saw compassion, apology and pleading. "I just want her safe, Dimitri, that's all I've ever wanted. When I learned of your relationship and James I was worried he'd find out, or that he had found her, raped her, and you were taking the fall." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _My so-called father was after my Roza?_

"I-" what could I say? I was shocked to speechlessness. I kinda wanted to run home to her right now and never let her out of my sight, and I do mean _never._ But another part of me knew she should never know and that she needed alone time with James right now.

When the true gravity of the situation hit me I was quaking with pure fury and rage. Never before had I wanted that asshole to suffer more than I had made him suffer when I was thirteen. I wanted him dead, by my hand. I'd said it after visiting Victor and threatening to have him killed, but I meant it even more now. I would do _anything_ for Roza and James, absolutely anything to protect my family. If that meant killing two of the worst Moroi in existence then that's what I would do.


	6. Connections and measures for her protect

DPOV

I pushed away from the table and left Janine to look after my mother. I'm a terrible son, I know, but right now my son and his mother- the other half of my soul- were more important. I had to be a good father and husband right now, that was my priority. I stopped by the tiny apartment I called home to check on my family. James was sound asleep and breathing normally. Rose was in the feeding chair, as asleep as our son in his cot, the CD was on again and she had her stake in hand. They were peaceful and safe, and I was going to make sure they stayed that way. I know I'd told Rose that my threat of having Dashkov slyly killed was an exaggeration, but I wasn't exaggerating now about having my father tracked and killed. A royal Moroi was not going to be a threat to Rose and James' lives. No one gets away with threatening to kill Rose. _No one!_

I stepped outside the wards and ran as far from Court as I could get while still receiving cell signal in the middle of nowhere. I put my phone on private before starting the tedious but worthwhile task of working my contacts in all the dirty jobs of our guardian world. My first contact was one of Abe's ex-guardian henchmen. Who still had powerful guardian contacts. And he owed me.

"You're a father, Duster?" Yes, we had code names, and a code in general.

"Yes, and zmey's my father-in-law, Keys."

"Holy shit, man. You scored one dangerous girl."

"Who's in danger," I growled.

"Hence the call." _No shit Sherlock_ , as Roza would say.

"Just find someone who can find someone who can find Target B and..."

"He's on your very bad side isn't he?"

"What do you think?" I snapped. "He's after my wife and by default my child; that's worse than what he did to Matrushka."

"I'll call you when it's done, Duster, so you can relax."

"Thanks, Keys." I'll deal with Target D later. He's not as much of an immediate threat... yet, but I would be keeping a keener eye out.

"Where'd you go?" demanded the three women who dominated my life right now the second I stepped through the door. The sight of Janine and Mom standing either side of a pissed Rose was a scary one.

"Anything could have happened to your son!" continued Rose. I held up my hands in a sign of truce.

"I had business to attend to regarding yours and James' safety," I admitted. I hadn't planned on it since Rose didn't need the extra stress, but she did deserve the truth, and the truth was all I could blurt out under her powerful glare. She really didn't know what she did to me.

"Fine," she sighed after what felt like an eternity. My mother looked at me knowingly, and Janine looked both worried and appreciative. Rose just looked confused and condemning.

I nodded and pulled Rose into our room, knowing she'd command an explanation I didn't want to give her.

"Care to explain yourself?" she demanded. Her exhaustion and worry came through regardless of her attempt to hide it.

I ran a hand through my hair. "You remember after Dashkov I said I'd do anything for you and James?"

Her brown eyes glowed with confusion and knowing. It was a wrong assumption but. "I thought you said that was an exaggeration? Don't tell me you just called...?"

I shook my head before rolling it in a ' _well... sorta/ sorta not'_ figure eight. "I did call someone, but not for who you're thinking."

"Then... _no!_ " she gasped in a whisper.

I nodded sombrely. "He's one of the reasons Janine took you away from Abe and left you at the Academy."

"Then James? Does he know?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. But I'm not letting him get to know. I won't let him get near you." Rose jumped into my arms and cried her thanks. I held her close to my chest and kissed the top of her head repeatedly. _Anything to protect her._


	7. My family

DPOV

Once again, I awoke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. I checked James' room and found Roza as I had expected. _Oh honey_. My heart went out to her as I watched her feed our son and listened to her hum the first lullaby I'd taught her.

She was so young but so mature, such an amazing mother and woman. She had been since the moment I'd met her and she only continued to get more amazing each day. Each day she surprised me and each day she provided me with yet another reason to fall even more in love with her. How one person could have whipped me so immediately and so easily is beyond me, but I'm so glad she did. Life without her, without her as our son's mother, without our son? Pointless and meaningless.

Rose and James lit up my day and made me feel on could nine while also somehow, impossibly, simultaneously grounding me. They were the most amazing and inspirational part of my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Go back to bed, Comrade," she murmured quietly and looked away from James for a second to meet my gaze. Rose smiled exhaustedly.

I chuckled in response and shook my head. "I've got a ward shift in an hour anyway."

"All the more reason to get an extra half-hour sleep."

"I beg to differ."

I came and sat on the footstool in front of her and placed her feet in my lap as I had so many times before. Massaging them for the first time in five weeks while I reflected on how lucky I was and how much I had actually missed pampering her in this way. It may have been a painfully regular necessity so she could even get out of bed some days, but I missed bringing her pleasure through the almost meditative activity, the simple gesture to her of my love for her.

Roza moaned in delight. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" she whined in pleasure.

I nodded. "Of course," I smirked as I rubbed a particularly sore part of her left heel.

"You really are amazing, Dimitri Belikov." Her warm, soulful brown eyes met mine appreciatively and I got lost in the love that radiated from them. "God, I love you. I honestly don't know how I got so lucky to have you as my mentor, my soulmate and my son's daddy. You'll never know how you've changed my life in so many ways, all for the better."

I smiled. "Oh Roza, you _became_ my life the second I caught you in Portland. You and James are the reason I get up in the morning, or whenever it is I have to, the reason I do my job. Back at the Academy I got up for our trainings wondering what you'd grumble out when you arrived however many minutes late. My last thought before going to sleep was what you were going to do to me tomorrow." It was true. I blushed before admitting the next part. "My dream the night of our first training was of you cheering me up after I first mentioned Ivan. Your smile, your warning glare as you protected Lissa, and your frustration when I refused to let you off all played through my mind that night. You know you're actually attractive when you death glare," I laughed quietly. James had just fallen asleep mid-feed.

"I am not. People shrink back in fear when I dish that out."

I shook my head and laughed again. "I'm not people. Whenever you use it on me you might as well be sticking your tongue out... or pouting. Cute and attractive." This stuff I hadn't yet revealed for obvious reasons.

"How is she?" asked Croft the second I stepped through his office door to sign in.

I suppressed a sigh. "Coping," I stated tiredly.

"Never thought I'd see Hathaway Senior be a grandmother, or Hathaway Junior be such a worry-wort and overprotective mother."

A smile broke out on my face. "When Guardian Rose Hathaway loves it's with all her being and she'll do anything to protect said loved ones. I should know, if anyone."

Croft scrunched up his face momentarily. "Belikov! I didn't need that image. You make one good father, Belikov," he reluctantly and gruffly acknowledged.

I nodded. "Thank you."

Croft lightened minutely but it was detectible. "You know nearly all the ranks worldwide considers you a lucky bastard, myself included?"

I sobered, but that didn't stop the pride that surged through me. "I bet, and have gathered by the looks and comments." I had received a rare offer from Tasha, which those in the guardian ranks who knew about were envious of, but it had been my dhampir soulmate who had already conceived my son. Yeah, I could see why they were jealous and envious.


	8. Worry

Lissa'sPOV  
"I'm worried about her," I admitted to Christian while lounging on our bed.  
"She's Rose!" huffed my fiancé. "She'll be fine."  
"She's not fine, Christian! Surely you can see that? She's tearing at the seams and I don't know how to help her!"

It really was bugging me to no end that I couldn't help James's condition. Unlike certain issues such as Victor's Sandovsky's syndrome, James only needed one big wave of spirit sent through him and the problem would be solved. _But_ _no_ , just because I was pregnant a certain best friend and fiancé weren't letting me. And to make me feel even worse, Rose was on the edge of post natal depression, if she didn't already classify as suffering from it. It broke my heart to see my strongest friend suffering so much.

While pregnant herself she'd only pulled the darkness twice, but now she was constantly sucking it away, according to Adrian's observations. Between that and James' condition, meeting her mother-in-law and her father, she had a lot on her plate... Not to mention she was also dealing with my crazy pregnancy mood swings. Yeah, she has a lot to handle and I hate how now our group wants to focus on my baby. As if Council wasn't doing that enough already. I wish I didn't have to steal Dimitri from his family, but he's a member of my dictated bodyguard club. It would mean a lot to me if I could let Dimitri spend this first college semester looking after Rose and James where I couldn't. But again, no, I couldn't order him take more time off. Even if Hans Croft and the law let me, he and Rose wouldn't. Why did my family of friends make everything so damn difficult?

On Friday morning human time, we all packed the SUVs and set out for Lehigh. It felt traitorous leaving Rose behind, guilt inducing to leave her with a sick James and so little support since so few knew. As excited I was to be embarking on this exciting new step in the journey of my life, the guilt and sadness that washed through me due to Rose not sharing it because of James and being on maternity leave balanced the excitement into near non-existence.


	9. Threat

Lissa'sPOV  
Orientation week flew by, filled with excitement and tonnes of new information. I quickly absorbed the layout of campus and found my quickest and safest routes between classes during the days. At night Christian and I went to the bunkers and frat parties, with guardians keeping a close eye on us of course.

If Rose had been here to see how often and how hard the girls hit on Dimitri I think we'd already have been excluded. All he had to say to them he was off to ring his fiancé to say goodnight to their baby and the girls would recoil in surprise and he would calm down. Then he disappeared for a few minutes and I suspected he was actually calling _his Roza_ and James, giving his son the wake-up call. Dimitri always looked and sounded vulnerable yet fiercely protective when he called Rose, _Roza_. Dimitri wasn't the only one hit on. Despite my engagement ring and Christian by my side plenty of boys came and tried to flirt with me. Some- girls and boys- tried to get me drunk.

"How about sex on the beach, angel-cakes?" flirted a boy who barely looked twenty, and had horrible acne, a cockney accent, and sounded as cocky as could be. He was my hight, and I wasn't even in heels, had shoulder-length, dirty-blond hair, and brown eyes.  
I met his eyes, batted my lashes and pouted, "Sure, if you care to share with my fiancé here." I twisted as carefully as I could, wary of how I was starting to bump with my own unborn Bubby, and kissed Christian.  
"That was _mean_ ," Christian growled playfully... and smirked approvingly.  
"Thanks, I try." Not at all. I hate being mean to people, but hormones and the need to protect the next Dragomir Prince/ Princess made me currently take a not-so-guilty pleasure in putting strange boys in their place. Rose wasn't the only one in our sisterhood who could be a badass and protect herself.

"Who's with you?" a worried Dimitri's voice made its way to my ears before he gestured us out urgently. He repeatedly curled his arm towards the door. I nodded at both my fiancé and my friend's fiancé then left the party. "Pull the port-a-cot into our room. Make sure she's in our room too," my best guardian come brother-in-law raked a hand through his hair (a sure sign he was worried), "put the camp-bed down." He guided our entourage into the cars we were using.  
Some words on the other end of the line tumbled out and into each other. The voice sounded suspiciously like Rose's. Not that I hadn't already gathered that from his wording.  
A string of Russian came out Dimitri's mouth as he let Eddie take the wheel. I tried to decipher it from what I knew, but Rose would have understood more of her future husband's words than I did. Then he started humming. No... singing. He was singing James' favourite lullaby.  
"Shh, Roza, you'll be fine. ... Yes Rose, even from here I can protect you. ... I know, I wish so too. ... As always. I love you, Roza." He chuckled and a rare smile lit up his face. "Love you too, James. Look after your Mommy. I'll call you back again soon, Roza." Very reluctantly and slowly he moved the phone away from his ear. His guardian face was on as he tapped the screen a few times and lifted the device back to his ear. "Target B sighted at Court," was all he said before hanging up.

"Target B? Belikov?" I was as curious as Christian sounded, but with Dimitri looking ready to snap in half anything and anyone who came too close I wasn't about to speak. He looked as dangerous and lethal as I knew he was and Christian had just skated on thin ice. Dimitri's look hardened and he answered robotically, shortly and sharply.  
"One of Abe's enemies."  
I shared a speculative, knowing look with Christian and shrugged my agreement.  
"And yes, it does compromise James and Roza's safety."  
" _Then protect her,_ " I exclaimed, throwing my hands up like the frustrated teen I was.  
Dimitri shook his head, an anguished look shone from his eyes. "I can't... well, I _am_ , but not in person. I know who's behind it; I'll be a threat to James and Rose if I'm there."  
I sighed. It was out of our hands, I suppose. I really wish it wasn't, but I had to trust in Rose and Dimitri's judgements.

"Are they okay?" I asked as I stumbled into the kitchen while rubbing sleep from my eyes the next morning.  
Dimitri looked at me with bloodshot eyes. "Not yet, Princess. She says not to worry, and enjoy your first day of classes."  
Through the bond I sent her a _Get_ _real!_

 _God_ , that girl _needs_ to learn when to _stop_ worrying about _me_ and _start_ worrying about _her_. I had never hated the guardian mantra more than I did right now. Talk about brainwashing. If I were on the throne, things would change. _Dramatically_.


	10. Relief

Lissa'sPOV  
My classes for Mondays were supposedly easy ones. As I learned today, they would be easy because I would enjoy them so much. I only had introductory psychology and a creative writing subject all day. Being the first day, lectures were all that ran, but in the following weeks, both respective tute classes would also run on Mondays.

And it wasn't until halfway through the second creative writing tute 3 weeks after the alert from Rose that Dimitri got the call. The one that had his whole being relaxing minutely.  
"They're safe," I said knowingly as I met him outside after first asking my tutor questions about our first assignment.  
"Yes," Dimitri sighed in relief, "they are. Finally."  
"Good. Now you can relax," I nodded towards the campus bar. Laughter escaped me at the sight of his genuinely horrified expression.  
"No way, Lissa. I'm not taking you into a bar. Rose would have my head for it before your fiancé even spotted you looking at it."  
"I was kidding, Dimitri. If I wasn't Rose would have called you before you even registered what I was nodding at." Next thing I know is Dimitri's cell goes off playing Rose's unique tone.  
"Dimitri Belikov, you _need_ to get a sense of humour, dry sarcasm won't get you by forever, especially if you want me to marry you," Rose screeched with laughter. "You and your son aren't getting any younger, babe."  
"Seems my wife isn't getting much more serious, either," he retorted playfully as we moved to the refec for lunch.  
Dimitri was met with what I guessed to be a jumbled string of curses. And by his face I was guessing they were Russian. He muttered in Russian what I worked out to be along the lines of _never should have taught you_ , or something similar.  
Shaking my head at the lovebirds' antics I worked my way through the cafeteria and found a small salad and yogurt for lunch for me. Dimitri was trailing me as usual but was too distracted by Rose's call and guarding me to actually pick up anything to eat. So, I decided I'd do it for him.

"On the phone again?" laughed Christian and Eddie as they joined Mason, Dimitri and me at a table.  
"Rose says hi," Dimitri said distractedly before returning his attention to his fiancé.  
"They were never like this at school," commented Mason.  
Eddie thwacked him for me. "They couldn't be, you idiot," he retorted.  
"Ten says they actually were when alone in training," offered Christian.  
"Twenty says they were clingier," I wagered.  
"Roza says you boys better cough up a twenty each 'cause Lissa was right," Dimitri informed before returning to his previous conversation. Their expressions were priceless. I grinned as they actually did hand over a twenty each. Not that I needed money from bets with friends.  
"Hey guys!" Rose's voice came through Dimitri's iPhone's speakerphone. A second later a cry sounded from James. "You really should be here, Dimitri," muttered Rose.  
"I know, but even if I could be, you wouldn't let me leave Lissa's side."  
"Well, it seems your son has a different idea." A small plastic door opened and closed and I could just see Rose putting the bottle in the microwave while bouncing James on her hip.  
"Apparently," the table laughed. James cried again, though I think this was more of a happy babble.  
"I know, James, I know," cooed Dimitri. "Daddy loves you too."

Honestly, the sight and sound of the guardian god when he was the fabulous father was so different it was adorable and shocking. Just like Rose. In training or in battle, lethal as all hell. With each other and as parents, they were so soft sometimes (most of the time) that they were unrecognisable.

"How is he, Rose?" I asked.  
Rose went silent before answering carefully. "He's been better, but he's good, settling into a routine."  
"And your parents?" asked Mason.  
"And your in-laws?" sniggered Eddie. He shot Dimitri an apologetic look before Dimitri could rip his head off for insulting his family.  
"Mom's... managing? Abe's cracking it over Dimitri being gone for so long- it's not like I couldn't visit if it gets that bad. You're not so far away, it's just getting a baby out of the apartment at all is a challenge all its own. Getting James to see you will be hard, not impossible, just hard. And as for Olena, Eddie, don't diss in-laws, because Olena's been my lifeline lately. Showed my Mom a thing or two about parenting."  
Dimitri grinned broadly. "I told you, Roza," he said smugly.  
"Don't you start being a cocky jerk again, Comrade."  
"Burned!" crowed Christian.  
"Speak for yourself, fire-lighter. Lissa, honey, I honestly hope your Little Dragomirs favour water. Someone needs to put him out."  
"Rose!" I exclaimed in offence. I hated their constant bickering. Although... she does have a point, and as much as I hate to admit it, it was one of her best backhanded Christian-insults. Her fire couldn't be put out, so she'd caught Christian there, he was comeback-less. It was hilarious, my hormones decided, so I laughed with her.


	11. A visitor

Lissa'sPOV  
Thursday afternoon Dimitri, Mason and I returned from a study season in the library to find Christian cradling James in his arms.  
"James!" Dimitri beamed and eagerly snatched his son out of my fiancé's arms. He started baby talking in Russian while winding his way through the house to find his own fiancée. The rest of us were completely forgotten as his world became his son and Rose.  
"That would never happen if James was Tasha's not Rose's," Christian murmured against my cheek before kissing me passionately. Christian guided me to the lounge and I sat before he pulled my shirt up and started his own flood of baby talk. He was right though, if James wasn't Rose's I don't think he'd be nearly as besotted as he is. He'd still be a dotting dad, sure, but not nearly as obsessed and completely absorbed, his character change wouldn't be so obvious if James wasn't Rose's. Talk about a big teddy bear, or a bid softie or puppy at heart.

"Hey Lissa," Rose hugged me gently when she returned to the living room. Dimitri followed her like a big, lost, love-sick puppy, while cradling their son in his arms. Christian and Dimitri struck up a conversation while Rose took a seat beside me.  
"Hey Rose," I grinned in excitement and happiness. I was glad she was here, even for a tiny little while. "How is he?" His aura looked so much stronger, and he looked twice the size he had been at birth.  
"So much better," Rose beamed happily. "I just told Big Ted over there that I checked in at the human hospital on my way here and they were impressed. They said a week more of medicine and therapy and we should be over it, not simply over the worst of it, but completely over it." Her lit face fell a little. "But I'll believe that when I see it. The Court doctors said that the week after you left."  
I draped a comforting arm around her. "Are you sure he wasn't just stressed from... you know?" I hadn't a clue what had really gone on, but I knew it was stressful for mother, father, grandparents and son/ grandson. "Are you sure that stress didn't just interfere?" I nodded to where James was giggling and gurgling in his father's arms. "He looks and sounds so relaxed now."  
"Who? James or his hot-assed father?"  
"James," I laughed. I don't know what would have been funnier; what actually happened: Dimitri was so absorbed in James and his 'bro time' with Christian that he didn't hear what Rose called him. Or if he'd heard and responded, starting a playful fight with Rose over what she calls him, how she describes him.  
"Dimitri's always had that kind of effect on him," she mused affectionately.  
"So you think the human doctors have this one right?"  
She nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, I do. At least I _hope_ they're right. We're here for a fortnight- I got it cleared with Hans... god, he's a _bitch_ sometimes, but James has him as wrapped as nearly every other guardian around. Male and female alike."  
I laughed. "I bet. They're envious and jealous. And he's just the cutest creature ever."  
"Well, that's hardly surprising given he's got the hottest man that ever existed for his father," she gloated proudly.

Joy pulsed through me. I loved seeing her happy, and if sharing her with Dimitri and James was what made her that happy and radiant then that's what made me happy. Guardians were people too and I had to hope the Moroi seeing what Rose and Dimitri had to work with and work around made them realise the guardians sacrifice more than simply everything for us. When they give up their lives they don't just physically give it up (as the petty and selfish royals don't even stop to acknowledge even that much), but they give up so many opportunities and milestones. They're expected to have kids, give birth to more guardians, but how can they when they can't raise their own kids? Where's the motive to have kids of they're never yours? Where's the time and appreciation for the female guardians (and dhampir in general) who do have kids? The guardians give up their happiness and freedom the second they take on board that stupid mantra. And the snobby, snot-nosed, can-do-no-wrong female royal Moroi are the worst. They're the god-damn, two-faces purists who demand more guardians but who won't contribute to the next generation of guardians. They wouldn't even have to carry the baby if they start a surrogacy program. But no, even that's far too unorthodox an idea for them to even know the word. _Gah!_ Society and the royals' stupid blind games were making me want to pull my hair out!

"Lissa, sweetie, the only way you're going to change those games is by playing them, and right now playing them is the worst idea ever. Stop stressing!" Rose's words pulled me back to myself just as much as her pulling the darkness did. If I weren't pregnant I'd go back on the tablets for Rose's sake if not for mine.


	12. The visit begins

GuardianTimothyAminev'sPOV

I had possibly one of the most entertaining group of teammates and pair of charges. Yes, as a generally assigned guardian to Lehigh and the share/ safe house I was privileged enough to have _the_ Princess Dragomir and her fiancé, the seriously misunderstood and misjudged Christian Ozera as my charges. Not only that, I had the honour of working with three seriously dangerous and committed young guardians, plus one serious-despite-being-on-mat-leave Guardian Rose Hathaway. And let's not forget living with the currently most controversial and talked about baby in the Moroi world: James Belikov.

"Feed time, huh James?" cooed Hathaway to a crying James as she took him from Belikov's arms.  
Belikov pouted- **_pouted_** \- then asked a question in Russian. Honestly, it was only day one of Hathaway's visit and I already wanted to reach for a barf bag at the sight of the two most acclaimed guardians being a typical young family.  
Hathaway shook her head. "No, you perv," she laughed and reached for a pre-prepared baby bottle from the fridge.  
Belikov responded in Russian. Hathaway blushed. She was lethal and yet Belikov could make her act like a love-sick teen, make her _blush_! I really _was_ struggling to wrap my head around them.  
"If you're not careful you might just get that daughter you so desire," she growled with lust thickly coating each word. The bottle was taken from her hands and placed in the microwave to heat for a few seconds. "But that's not going to happen anytime soon."  
"You tease," Belikov whined.  
Their actions and banter right now were all so far removed from the images their reputations conjure it was nearly impossible to fathom these two were the same two who could kill Strigoi like none other in the ranks.  
Hathaway removed the bottle and turned to measure out the formula. As she did Belikov smacked her butt playfully. She turned and death glared him. He chuckled, kissed her cheek and took James from her. I watched on in awe and amusement as she rolled her eyes while smacking his butt and then scooped the powder into the bottle, shook it, and tested it against the inside of her left wrist. She was 18, but she didn't look it- or sound it when talking guardian business- especially while preparing her son his bottle in such an efficient, focused, experienced and professional manner.

 _James was lucky to have her as a mother_ , I decided, _and Belikov was one very lucky man to have such a serious and loving, kind-hearted yet defensive, protective and very independent young woman as his fiancée._ She was amazing and beautiful. I could see how a man only five years my Junior would be entranced and ensnared by her, how he could fall in love with her. She was one of those radiant and confident people you either love or loathe.

"Hey Aunty Lissa, want to feed James this time?" Hathaway asked her best friend after making eye-contact with Belikov.  
The Princess lit up like a child let loose in a candy store. She nodded and Belikov handed his son over to her, Hathaway soon after handed her the bottle.  
"You're one lucky man, Dimitri," chuckled Ozera, raising what looked to be a bottle of beer, but wasn't. The group that was more like a family were huddled on the lounges in front of a muted afternoon news program.  
Belikov grinned again. "I'm not the only one, Ozera. You've done well for yourself, expanding the Dragomir line and marrying into it. I see the chemistry between you and Lissa," who happened to be oblivious to fact she was the topic of conversation- she was that absorbed in feeding James. Hathaway was also seemingly oblivious, focused on her son. "It's the same between me and Rose."

Ashford grimaced. I think he was sore about Belikov and Hathaway being together, though I wasn't sure _why_. Castile however, now the blondish/ brownish haired guardian grinned, nodded and laughed alongside Belikov and Ozera.

"Oh no, Dimitri, your chemistry with Rose is much more significant than Christian and Lissa's. You two's chemistry saves lives," commented a smiling Castile.  
Belikov shook his head. "The chemistry between Christian and Rose is lethal too, don't you think, Castile?"  
"What chemistry?" exclaimed Ozera and Hathaway. They shot glares at each other and the rest of the group burst into laughter. Even the Princess, and James started giggling in a tiny-baby way.

I struggled not to laugh with them. They definitely made my tedious and exhausting job easier and more enjoyable. Their youth and familial closeness was a rewarding and refreshing bonus.

"That one," dryly commented Ashford. "You know, the reason you two always argue."  
"Whatever," Hathaway and Ozera rolled their eyes. "Doesn't one of you have an assignment or two due tomorrow?" Hathaway changed the topic abruptly.  
Belikov, Ashford and the Princess' faces dropped, looking guilty.  
Hathaway noticed the look on Belikov's face. "Since when were you a slacker, Comrade?" she teased. I would never adjust to that, I swear.  
"I didn't say I hadn't started," he defended. "I didn't say a thing."  
Hathaway smirked. "You never have to. I can read you even when you think no one can. Get to work..." an indescribable look crossed her face. Belikov stiffened in response. "Or you're not getting this," she gestured up and down her body, "until a week after Christmas."  
Belikov's eyes radiated shock and horror... and the tiniest bit of amusement.  
The Princess stifled giggles. The other males didn't bother hiding their amusement. "That's just **cruel** ," Ozera choked out.  
Belikov glared at him pointedly. "You shouldn't laugh, Ozera, your Princess is off-limits from next month- for half a year."  
That caused him to sober a little.  
"Get to work, Comrade. You'll be rewarded when they're submitted- and don't bother bluffing, I know your log in." _Of course she'd know, she'd find a way to know everything._  
"You're a tease and a worry, Roza," Belikov whined as he stood.  
"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't."  
He pecked her cheek and murmured in Russian. Again, she smacked his butt as he left. I noticed he blushed lightly and smiled to himself in amusement and love-sickness as he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Not long after, the Princess had finished giving James his bottle and Hathaway shooed her away to finish and submit the assignments even I knew were pressing on the group. Ashford followed the Princess up. From his nod to me, Castile and Ozera I knew that it meant he was going to study in her room, and be her closest guardian. Belikov's room was directly across the hall. That meant for this period of time, he was the far guard of her two near guards. The sheer planning and mass number of guardians and the man-power put into guarding the last Dragomir at such a prestigious- by Moroi standards- college was incredible and rivalled the investments put into protecting Court.

A smiling Hathaway took her son into the kitchen. Christian and Castile followed immediately after. Castile relieved Hathaway of James, placing him in the high chair she'd brought, while she searched through the third shelf of the pantry. The shelf I'd earlier seen her commandeer with pouch food for James for the fortnight. She'd told the Princess even though the guides on the packaging said James wasn't old enough, the doctors had told her he was ready for at least one a night and he needed what formula and breast milk alone couldn't provide.  
"Aha, here we are James," she cheered once she was satisfied with her choice. She read out the combination to James while picking a green-colored, specially-divided plastic plate. "Mommy's spoiling you, I know," she teased her son while emptying the pouch of its contents then placing it in the microwave. "Babushka Olena loves cooking for you, doesn't she?" Hathaway laughed and pecked James' cheek.  
"Where is the tyke's Russian grandmother?" laughed an indulgent-looking Castile as he removed James' dinner and Hathaway placed a bib on her son.  
Meanwhile, Ozera was busy buzzing around the kitchen preparing everyone else's dinner. He pulled some chicken out of the fridge while asking, "Yeah, where is the one who taught the badass god how to cook pancakes and bake bread?"  
"Thanks Eddie," she commented as she took the plate and plastic, plane-shaped spoon. She sat in front of the highchair and her son, pulled it closer with her right foot and left the foot there to steady the contraption. "And as for Olena, Hans only let me come with James. Apparently she was better off being 'useless' at Court than here. I don't know how she was so okay with me taking James away for a fortnight. I didn't say this, but I feel like a horrible daughter-in-law." She gaped playfully at James who had just made a mess of the previous spoonful of baby food. "James Ivan Belikov, you know better than to play with your food." She used the spoon to mop up around the edges of his mouth and tried again to get the food into him.  
"D'you want me to play cups with him while you try and get him to eat?" offered an amused Castile.  
"Could you just get the cups, Uncle Eddie? They're in the brown diaper bag upstairs, not the beige, the brown. Dimitri should be able to help you if you get confused."  
Castile laughed and dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Hathaway shook her head at his eagerness and readiness to help at any and every chance. "You are one loved and spoiled baby, James. You have no clue how much Aunt Lissa loves you," she chuckled and succeeded at cleanly getting the boy to swallow a much smaller than tiny spoonful.  
"What am I? Chopped liver, Rose?" Ozera called back over his shoulder.  
"Chopped chicken," she returned while making a funny face at her tiny, messy-eater son.  
"It's diced," he muttered under his breath.

Hathaway was right about James being loved. Even though Ashford was bitter towards his guarding partner- James' father- he couldn't help falling into the loving Uncle Mason role. Every guardian that knew of James loved him, and those who met him much more so. He was irresistible, and I didn't doubt once he was twelve or so he'd be breaking hearts at an Academy. Many boys would be jealous of him, many novices would envy him his lineage once they accepted it, and all the girls would crush on him at some point in time. He already had that outgoing charisma his mother did, and such a perfect balance of features from both his mother and his father. He was such a character; anyone could watch him for hours and never cease to be entertained, amazed or overawed.


	13. The Visit Begins (Day 2)

GuardianTimothyAminev'sPOV

It may seem ridiculous, but even though both Moroi were staying in the safe house for today I was required to supervise a section of campus. **_In_** _._ ** _Broad_** _._ ** _Daylight!_** Incredible. Absolutely, completely, outrageously incredible. The kids weren't here, they were at the now-not-so-safe safe house. I wasn't the only guardian on-campus when we should be surrounding the kids... something about appearances and human threats. We're guardians, not god-damn spies! We can't take action against rumours, and it's not as if a human working with Strigoi is going to gossip about aiding or planing a wipeout of a secret vampire/ half-vampire society.

The Moroi are seriously nearly always misguided and frankly speaking stupid sometimes. And they complain about the 'limited resource' of guardians being wasted and mismanaged! It's their own fault more than 90 percent of the time when you think about it, really.

Four hours of time wasted 'studying' on different levels of the nicknamed undergrad library. And at an Intro to Political Science 102 'consultation' with the head tutor. As well as the refec and in Student Services for 'time planning advice'. Yeah, if I were here for a degree I would actually use I got some great guidance I would genuinely appreciate.

When I returned I found the kids in the same spot they were when I left. In their rooms working on assignments due today or in the next four days. The only one not locked in a bedroom was Hathaway.

"You coming with us, Tim-ster?" chimed Hathaway as she finished clicking the capsule into the pram. Her voice really did sound like bells or an angel's. Again, I couldn't help but think how **lucky** Belikov was.  
"Huh, Hathaway?"  
The young Mom rolled her eyes. "Running, duh-brain." She was going to be a serious but 'cool' Mom when she and James were older. "I can tell you had a boring and pointless shift. I'm taking James for a run then hitting the gym. You coming?"

I weighed my options. I was technically off-duty now. I would be of more use here... if it were closer to sunset. But I also needed to keep my fitness and training up. And from the look of Hathaway, well the look in her eyes more like it, I could tell you she was chomping at the bit to get back into shape after having James a couple months ago. It would do us both more good to train together.

"Okay," I agreed with an easy smile. "Does Belikov know you're hogging the baby?" I was only half-joking. I knew he'd have a heart-attack and shoot me if I went along with a plan of hers that involved James and he didn't know about it.  
She nodded before calling up the stairs. "Tim and I are taking James to the gym, Comrade!"  
Belikov had flown down the stairs half a second later, worry written all over him. He'd taken it the wrong way; of course he would've. "Roza! He's too little!"  
Hathaway laughed before kissing him as if the world didn't exist. "You are an idiot sometimes, Dimitri. I'm taking him for a run first to put him to sleep, you fool, then he'll be signed into the crèche. _You_ need to get those assignments in. Pronto. It's not that I don't enjoy training in the gym..." she trailed off suggestively while sliding her hands down his chest, over his abs to hover just above his beltline seductively. His eyes darkened as she stepped away.  
"Now how am I meant to get them in with you teasing me like that?" he growled in a way that can only be described as lustfully.  
"You taught me combat moves and frequently pinned me while wanting me," she reasoned. "I think you can manage finish an assignment while I'm out and James isn't crying the place apart." Belikov gave his fiancée a resigned look, nodded, kissed her cheek and murmured to her in Russian. She blushed and nodded. He then turned to me. The serious set of his jaw scared me.  
"Keep your eye on them, Aminev, I'm trusting you with my queen and only child. And don't let over-ambitious here attempt to train at or beyond 80 percent."  
"Comrade! You always told me 110 percent, nothing less."  
"That was not after recovering from having our son."  
She glared in a way that terrified me, but highly amused her fiancé. "That was after two years of nothing," she bit out.  
"And even then I had to gradually re-introduce you to training."  
Hathaway huffed. "You're impossible, Dimitri Belikov."  
Belikov chuckled and Hathaway cooled down. The antics between these two were incredibly amusing. James' cry put an end to things and Hathaway and I set out on our run.

"Come on, slow poke, run like you mean it," I pushed ten minutes in.  
"I'm running with a sleeping baby in a pram, dipshit. I'm running as seriously as the thing'll let me." She caught up to me soon after.  
"I thought Belikov said you were gifted at running?"  
"That man says I'm gifted at a lot of things," she muttered lovingly. "He's _extremely_ biased, so don't believe every word that comes out of his massive mouth."  
I chuckled. "He's supposed to be biased, double time if you think about it. He trained the woman he loves."  
"I guess so," she softly agreed and started towards campus.  
"Already?" I questioned.  
She nodded one sharp nod. "I'll be lucky to get half a workout done before he wakes."  
"You sound like a Mom," I honestly complimented. She looked like a loving, worried Mom who was learning her child's habits.  
"I try my best. If Dimitri wasn't his dad I'd be a mess," she admitted.  
I shook my head. I didn't know her well at all, but I seriously doubted her theory. She'd have been brilliant no matter what. Much as I wanted to tell her I decided against it. She was probably sick of her friends' reassurances, especially Belikov's.

We slowed to a walk when we entered campus. Few people looked our way, but of those who did, their reactions were somewhat hilarious. Most men looked at Rose as if she was an angel, or they looked at me with jealousy and envy. If only they knew James and Rose weren't mine. Majority of the women who noticed sent Rose disgusted looks, sympathetic ones, or their eyes shone with jealousy and envy; it depended on age. Women can be so catty, insecure and judgemental sometimes. I will never be able to understand it.

Hathaway signed James into the crèche. The blond haired woman on reception duty looked to be a little older than me and didn't pass judgement on Rose about James. She was a little envious about how he was so adorable and that she wished to soon have one just as gorgeous with her husband. We efficiently progressed through the machines. Her weights and reps were impressive and I struggled to believe she was only working at 80 percent. I could just imagine what the other guys present were thinking.

"Sweetheart, that's a little too much, don't you think?" flirted a blond haired, blue eyed, too magazine-front-cover perfect human man. He looked to be in his early twenties.  
"My personal trainer of a fiancé doesn't think so, since I'm also in training to be a body-guard."

 _Ohh_ , **that** was a shoot down from a pro. Rose Hathaway was a heart-breaker and I now understood how that was. To think she was an 18 year old mother. I could feel the sting of rejection from here. And let me tell you, it _burned_ ; even though I wasn't the one it was directed at it still burned like a bitch. I felt as though I was the one rejected.

"Come on, Rose," I called before the other guy could respond, "let's get going on one-against-one sparring."  
Rose nodded and the guy gaped. She saw, laughed and shook her head. "My fiancé's at home completing assignments. Tim's his colleague and sub."

We left the stunned young man behind and headed into one of the private training rooms. Well, they were private when group classes weren't scheduled, and the guardians had had done some rather fancy footwork in order to have one room nearly never used. After taking the necessary steps to make the room safe for use, Rose and I crouched. Let the battle... begin!

Despite so much time off and baby-induced exhaustion, Hathaway was still an excellent guardian. With a few of the punches, blocks, evasions and feints I experienced from her I came to understand how she had gained such a reputation of being so lethal so early in life. After a long-ish fight, I'd pinned her. It happened twice, but she pinned me thrice. I'd trained with Belikov; I matched up to Hathaway as well as I matched up to Belikov. There was no doubt they were evenly matched, that she was trained by him.

We'd left the safe house at noon, and we returned at 2:20 pm. Hathaway bounded up the stairs with the James-holding capsule in her arms. As I entered the kitchen to make myself coffee and a sandwich I heard the distinct sound of a door slamming. But it wasn't an 'angry' door-slam, it was an 'urgent' one. I did _not_ want to know. Poor James was in the room with them, or so I was led to believe. Someone had clearly gotten his assignments in.  
Soon after, the Princess, Ozera, Ashford and Castile entered the living room. "Aminev, we're taking James and our assignments to the library. Davidson and Williams are subbing for Belikov," Ozera informed me on their way past and out the door. I didn't blame them. No one needed to be around _that_. Once I'd put my dishes in the dishwasher I left a note on the whiteboard that was magnetised to the freezer, changed and left. If not to give them privacy, then I vacated the house to protect my charges who were on campus.


	14. The Visit Begins (Day 3)

GuardianTimothyAminev'sPOV

"Rose, pack James up, we're going shopping!" the Princess called up the stairs after her feeder had left the following morning.  
"He's already packed up!" Hathaway responded, coming down the stairs with James in the capsule. "I know what you plan before you do, 'member?" she laughed.  
"Be nice," Belikov chastised lightly and pecked her cheek while relieving her of aforementioned baby-holding capsule. James I saw was squirming inside it with a cheeky smile on his face. That smile looked remarkably like his mother's, already. God help them if they have a daughter just like James.

Belikov was taken off active duty for the trip, by group consensus. We all understood the dangers of Hathaway and Belikov guarding around each other, especially with James in the picture. That didn't mean the parents weren't alert and attentive, that they weren't aware of their surroundings and tense as they pushed James in the pram while keeping up with the Princess and Ozera... As the royals went baby shopping.

"Lissa, just wait and see what you get from the family first," Hathaway murmured softly. "Just get mat clothes, books and jewellery stuff for you, today." Her best friend held superiority and could completely disregard Hathaway's advice if she wished, but instead, the Princess acted as if the reverse were true... or at least took in Hathaway's opinion like a true equal. I never failed to be astounded by how humble and 'common' the Princess always tended to behave. I guess Ozera kept her grounded, so did Hathaway, I think. It was refreshing to guard someone who didn't flout their power and superiority, someone who appreciated and respected the effort put into guarding her and those who put in said effort.

The girls continued to shop. And by girls, I mean the Princess had invited a couple of her new human friends along with her and Ozera. Not necessarily the smartest of ideas as it turned out to be. To say Belikov ended up being eye candy for the two young human females would be an understatement. A very _big_ understatement. I could tell the only thing that inspired them to even _**think** _ of _trying_ to be subtle about their obvious gawking was the fact they had been introduced to Rose and met James. And even then it was an effort for them to remember James was Belikov's _son_ and Rose was his _fiancée_.

"Rose, this is _perfect_ for James, don't you think?" exclaimed the very curly red-headed teen I think was named Jayne or Julie or something. She held up and shook a little blue jumpsuit that was a fake set of jean overalls. Hathaway scrutinised it and eyed Belikov. Even I'll admit they were cute and James would look adorable in them.  
"Comrade?" Hathaway enquired.  
He grinned and nodded before kissing Rose's nose. "Perfect. Thanks... Jade, was it?"  
"That's me," piped up the long, flat-ironed-straight ash-blond next to her. She was in her very early twenties with blue eyes and an obvious fake tan. She probably thought she looked hot and had done it to impress Belikov. Belikov only went for one woman and her name just so happened to belong to the one rocking the pram and standing beside him.  
"I'm _Jayne_ ," the teen corrected flirtatiously. The flirting went straight past Belikov, but Hathaway didn't miss it, not by a long shot. She inched closer to Belikov and glared warningly at the slightly taller, pale, red-haired human. Belikov either chose to ignore the jealousy radiating from Hathaway or it too passed over him since the flirting attempt from Jayne did. Regardless, his arm instinctually wound around her waist in response.  
"Well I think these will go well," the Princess picked up a pair of blue baby mittens. They looked as though they actually _would_ go well with the suggested jumpsuit.

"I got it!" Hathaway sprinted from the living room to the front door. The bell had rung and timing said it was likely to be the pizza delivery boy. But she wasn't taking chances. She slipped out the door with her hand twitching towards her hidden stake. Two short minutes later and after a reasonably friendly business exchange Hathaway re-entered, unharmed and laden with five pizza boxes, what looked to be two garlic breads, and four small brown boxes I guessed to be the desserts she and the Princess had argued over. Belikov rushed to her side and removed the extras. Hathaway glared playfully and pointedly.  
"If you're going to act as though I'm a weakling at least take the extra four pizzas and the extras."  
"Oh Roza, never, ever think I'd see you as a weakling- you're the strongest person I know, after all," he kissed her quickly before they set the group's easy Sunday night, celebratory dinner on the coffee table. Hathaway had talked them into being lazy-bums and pigging-out on pizza as reward for everyone submitting their most-urgent assignments. And simply because no one could be bothered to go out and buy the ingredients to make the Princess' meat-lover's pizza and pickles with cream cheese and double-stuffed Oreos craving.

The girls turned on the movie channel and the boys groaned. Belikov didn't, but he looked like he wanted to as he registered what was being shown... _Breaking Dawn_ parts 1 _and_ 2.  
"I'm so glad James didn't pose a threat to my life," declared Hathaway.  
"I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle, all dressed in white and glowing. No doubt hiding a stake somewhere as well," said Belikov, taking Hathaway's hand in his. He was grinning like love-sick fool.  
"You'll have to wait until James can be your page-boy," teased his fiancée.  
"I'd wait a lifetime to marry you, Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway." I expected Hathaway to snap at him for using her full name. Instead she blushed. Belikov had a certain power over her without even trying to charm her, that much was obvious...

to _everyone_...


End file.
